Just Us
by SmileForMeNow0
Summary: Ichigo planned to take Rukia out on Sunday but was stuck practically watching her do her homework last minute. Here's how that day went. [AU]


**Just Us**

If the sun would just hit her face correctly, he would be able to see her face. At that moment all he saw was that darn sun illuminating her visage to the extreme. That fair skin tone of her's had no reflection to the sun whatsoever, she was basically bathing within the sun's rays. In disappointment, his amber eyes diverted to her body. Or what he could see of it. Another obstruction in his way from staring at his woman. That darn armrest, what's its purpose anyway. Hoping she could move thirty degrees to the right then he'd see everything. From her small feet that were tucked inside her sweat pants, to her covered cleavage.

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo went back to reading the task at hand. This was so not as beautiful or interesting as Rukia. Sure it was Shakespeare, his favorite, but it was one of the rarest occasions when he could just watch Rukia without her getting all wild and dramatic about being watched, or stalked in her case. Last time he did that, Rukia scolded him for being a creep.

Focusing his attention back to the book, made it much harder for him to concentrate because the goddess in front of him. His eyes scanned words and his mind was occupied with thoughts of Rukia, intaking none of the words he was reading. Inhaling deeply while slowly closing his eyes, Ichigo told himself to focus. Just enough to drown out his surrounding, let time flow through him, and eventually Rukia would have finished her homework.

He exhaled out, eyes locked onto the book. _I can do this, just a few more hours or how ever long it takes for her to finish up_, he told himself. Scratching his head from irritation. Impatience was really getting to him. In all honesty, Ichigo planned for a date that morning that would go on through the whole night. Obviously that didn't happen because Rukia decided to do all her homework last minute, thus canceling half of Sunday's plan.

Ichigo's eyes gradually strayed away from the book to Rukia. Who was still heavily indulged with her work. Rukia's fingers held onto the pen tightly as she vigorously wrote on the paper. Her head looked back and forth from the book, causing a few strands of her hair to fall. Her eyes intensed with determination to finish her work quickly.

Once again Ichigo sighed, there was absolutely no way he can keep reading Shakespeare. Rukia's stature was somehow magically luring him away from everything else. And at the right time the sun moved away from her face. Though he only saw a portion of her porcelain visage: the glint of her amethyst eyes, her cute button nose, and those kissable lips.

Ichigo foolishly smiled to himself reminiscing the contact he had with those lips of her's. He would never admit it to her, but every time her lips touched his and anywhere else on his body, he felt it burn with passion. He'd yearn for her kiss everyday just feel to that sensation. Especially the warmth and the beating of her heart, whenever he held her close to him. How he loved the woman in front of him.

"Rukia," he spoke breaking the silence.

She replied, "What?"

"Are you done yet?"

Rukia ceased her work and slowly turned to Ichigo, greeting him with an irate face, "Could you seriously not see that I was diligently working?!"

The face she revealed was comical to look at, mostly because he loved annoying her but not today. He didn't want to release Ruki's fury. "Ummm...you've been at it for hours."

"I have not, it's only eleven o'clock," guessing the time from the sun's position.

"What?! Rukia I came here at ten and it's quarter to one," checking his watch and shook his head for Rukia's wrong estimation of time. "Come on! I wanna do something today."

Stretching her arms from stiffness, Rukia replied, "Didn't I tell you when I'm finished with this?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Your professor did not assign the whole book to review, did he?" walking his way to Rukia's spot.

"Well then you clearly don't know this professor. I have like fifteen more pages to go," she sighed slamming her head down on her textbook.

Ichigo picked up her agenda and laughed, "Oh my goodness! You truly are a silly one."

"But I'm not joking" she mumbled through the pages partially covering her mouth.

"Sweetie. It's says right here on your agenda that you only needed to read pages five hundred forty two through fifty eight." Slightly cocking his head up from the notebook in front of him, he saw Rukia's head lifting itself up and checking the page she was on. "And you're well over twenty pages."

Still in disbelief she snatched the agenda from him, "There's no way I wrote that. I remember him saying till six hundred."

"Check online?" Ichigo suggested.

Rukia rushed off the seat and ran to her room. Ichigo stayed behind flipping the pages of her textbook, an enormous college textbook just on microbiology. Ichigo read a few paragraphs and smirked. He remembered that he passed microbiology last semester, it was challenging at first but caught on quickly. What was pretty surprising was when Rukia told him that she'll be taking this course for the new semester. Ichigo was sure she didn't want to take any medical courses or have it as her profession, but he was wrong. For some reason it was when she took Psychology 101. Rukia said to him that it was her calling, she just fell in love with the class. Now she wants to major in it, whatever floats her boat and she's happy, his happy.

Ichigo looked up and saw his love sluking closer and closer to him. Rukia ungracefully fell on the chair and groaned, again.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "I am an idiot."

He moved to the back of the chair and massaged Rukia's shoulders, "You are not."

"Yes I am," she spoke clearly hinting frustration along with it.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Bending down to Rukia's ear level, he whispered, "Well I say you aren't."

Ichigo saw her tingle from his voice, just the way he liked it. If this goes according to plan, then maybe he could take Rukia out-somehow to relieve the frustration she was in. Possibly a place with a nice balcony, tangled within the white sheets of the bed, and sweating from hard work. Yeah, that's totally the place he'd like to take her. Come on, intercourse was a good way to relieve any stress and frustration…He was doing this all for Rukia and his sexual desires.

Ichigo folded his arms over Rukia's neck, "At least you don't have to worry about microbiology for a few days."

He felt the corner's of her lips tugged to her ears. _Gotcha_. She turned around from his light grip and kissed his lips. Ichigo kissed back with the same amount of passion she gave. Then she released her lips from his and pecked his cheek.

"More. Please." Ichigo pleaded.

Rukia smiled "To bad. So sad. I have more work to do."

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry, Ichigo. I have other work to do."

He stood up, "You are lying. I saw your agenda. You crossed out every homework you had and that was your last one!"

Rukia stood up on the chair. Meeting him eye to eye and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do have work to do...on you of course."

"Oh," he said. "Then I will be dominating you every which way for what you did to me."

"I suppose you are discussing about dominating in your next karate match, Kurosaki," a deep voice interrupted their intimate moment.

The couple let go of one another, while the owner of the voice walked closer to them. Ichigo's face was reddening and had a tough time straying his gaze away from Rukia's father. The intensity of his presence made him cringe a bit because of the somewhat lewd comment he made. Most of the time Ichigo was okay with him, it was just today that he caught them at the wrong time.

Rukia's father sat on the couch that was closest to them, probably to eavesdrop on their conversation. To ease the tension between them Rukia, jumped off of her seat and kissed her father's cheek, "Hi dad. We weren't expecting you to be here till three."

Before he opened his mouth, Byakuya eyed Ichigo, "Your mother had to visit your grandmother. So I'll be picking up your mother in two hours."

"Why didn't you stay with mom?"

He looked at this beautiful daughter that greatly resembled his wife in any shape and form, "You know how I dislike your grandmother's stories."

All the while, Ichigo watched the father daughter exchanged words with one another. That stare Byakuya gave him before, yeah-Ichigo totally got the message. They ended their conversation in a few minutes and Rukia went to her room. Leaving him and the father for a moment. No words were spoken, but there was tension between the two. At least Byakuya didn't kill him that day.

Rukia finally came out, dressed in a blue floral dress. They said their goodbyes to Rukia's father and went straight to where ever Ichigo planned. It was just them again.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this. This is just a really short story that popped into my mind one day, and now it's on here. Please feel free to tell me what you like and don't like about it. I'm really cool with critical reviews, it's what makes me improve.


End file.
